Question: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $4x-9$
To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $4x$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-9$ are $1$ $3$ , and $9$ The greatest common factor of $4x$ and $-9$ is $1$ Since the greatest common factor is $1$ , the expression is already in its most factored form. Therefore the answer is the original expression, $4x - 9$.